ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
A Rainy Day At The Scarlet Devil Mansion
Vampiric 東方 Touhou Piano 12666 (By the way, I know vampires aren't supposed to have reflections. Ignore that!) The mood of this song is pretty depressing. Feels like a gloomy, rainy day at the Scarlet Devil Mansion... I think I'm going to play this off of my last story- The beginning scenario depicts Remilia standing alone in her room. Since it was raining and cloudy out, her curtains were opened, which was a rarity. Remilia was staring out of her window silently...~ It had been a couple days since Remilia had left that forsaken hallway. Now she couldn't stop thinking about it... It had been hundreds of years since Remilia last saw Flandre... When Flandre was locked away, at first Remilia could hardly accept it. But now, after hundreds of years she had learned how to deal with it- Forget all about it. Act like it never happened. Move on. There was nothing she could do about it... so why bother?... Remilia had repressed it all entirely from her conscience and completely forgotten about her sister. As a result though, she had unknowingly formed a shell around herself. No-one ever got close to her again. It was all fine though since she was the widely feared and prestigious "Scarlet Devil". After all, she was far too powerful to possibly stoop herself to the level of petty little emotions...But Remilia was really just playing with her own mind... that fearsome title was nothing but an excuse... an excuse for her loneliness, an excuse for her isolation. Remilia was deeply pondering to herself when she was interrupted- she saw a reflection in the window she was staring through. Sakuya had silently appeared in the doorway carrying a silver platter. "Your tea, my lady." Sakuya soundlessly put the platter down on the stand next to Remilia's bed. Sakuya began to leave but stopped short just outside of the doorway. "Is there anything else you need my lady?..." Remilia could hear the concern in Sakuya's voice. Sakuya had noticed how Remilia was increasingly quiet as of late. Remilia usually made little quirks and teasing remarks, but lately she hadn't been talking at all... "That would be all Sakuya." Sakuya hesitated for a moment as if searching for something to say. But she couldn't find any words to voice... "Very well" Sakuya closed the door behind her leaving Remilia to herself. 1:49; Remilia let her breath go. She hadn't even noticed she was holding it in the first place. She closed her eyes. She had been thinking too much lately... She took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. In her mind a memory began forming again. Instead of resisting as usual she let it take hold... 2:19; Remilia opened her eyes to find herself in Flandre's playroom again. It wasn't the haunting, evil room that she had set foot in a couple days ago... It was the brightly colored room that Remilia, up until now, had locked away in her mind. Flandre was sitting at the little play table and motioning with her doll. Remilia was doing the same with her own doll. 2:41; "Sis' I'm tired of playing with dolls..." Flandre groaned. She put down her little mimic doll. "Why don't we play hide-and-go-seek again?!" Flandre smiled that smile again, that same smile that Remilia loved so dearly. Her little fangs protruded from her mouth and Remilia just wanted to pinch those adorable little cheeks. "How can I say no to that face?" Remilia inquired, smiling back. "Yay!" Remilia was quickly rewarded with a even lovelier smile as Flandre grinned even brighter... "You hide this time Sis', when I hide you always find me so fast." Remilia frowned. Flandre was notorious for cheating... She was probably going to cheat again. "Fine, but you better not peek this time." Flandre nodded eagerly and turned around to face the wall. 3:18; She began counting slowly. Remilia looked around scanning her surroundings. She saw a spot that met her conditions in a corner that was covered by stuffed animals. She quickly ran over and ducked in. "18...19...20!" Flandre turned around and smiled....then she immediately started running towards Remilia's hiding spot. "Cheater!" Remilia yelled before bursting from her hiding spot and running to avoid Flandre’s outstretched arms. Stuffed animals flew into the air from the act. Flandre laughed as she chased Remilia around the room. Flandre chased Remilia around the room a couple times smiling that stupid, little grin. Remilia ran awkwardly away from her little sister. Remilia's face beamed red as she ran. "Cheater! Cheater! Cheater! Che-Aahh!" Remilia tripped over a stuffed animal as she was running and landed smack-dab on her face. Flandre ran over grinning and kneeled down. She poked Remilia in the back. "Gotcha " Flandre grinned devilishly. Remilia turned her beet red face towards Flandre. "You're such a freaking cheater Flan..." They both laughed. 4:55; Remilia opened her eyes again, her heart pumping. But all there was to see was her own reflection in her window... Remilia closed her eyes, her lips quivering. The rain pattered against the glass as tears began to stream down her face... Category:Fanfiction